A Choice and a Second Chance
by Amanda4
Summary: Simon learns about how every choice no matter how small effects your whole life.


Choices  
Prologue  
Simon is now 17 and has been going out with Jewel since his sixteenth birthday. On his b-day she made him a cake shaped like a Hershey's kiss then she kissed him. He always said the kiss was sweeter than the cake. He met her when she moved to town with her aunt after her Mom disowned her. They always made each other happy so no one was surprised when they started dating. They were the perfect couple, the homecoming king and queen. They did everything together you practically never saw them apart. The Camden house didn't seem normal if Jewel and Simon weren't there laughing and having a good time. They never really did bad things so their parents let them stay out later than usual when they were on a date. Simon's parents trusted him to make the right choices. Little did anyone know that each little choice has a possibility to change your life forever.  
  
June 24 2003  
Simon and Jewel are talking on the phone. Simon is in his room sitting on the bed relaxing after church.   
"So baby what are we doing' tonight?" asked Jewel.   
"Well we could see if there are any good parties," suggested Simon.  
"That sounds cool I'll check and call you then we can decide which to one go to," proposed Jewel.   
"Ok I love you bye," said Simon.  
"You too bye"  
Simon Camden hung up the phone and went to go ask his parents if he could borrow one of their cars so he could drive it on his date tonight.  
"Mom can I borrow your car for my date tonight?" Simon yelled downstairs.  
"If your careful"  
"Thanks you know I will be"   
Simon went back to his room and picked up the phone and dialed his friend Jim's phone number.  
"Hey what's up Jim? Any good parties tonight?"   
"Actually I'm going to a huge party tonight"  
"Cool, maybe Jewel and I'll come"   
"You should it'll be fun"   
"Hey Jim hold on a sec I've got someone on the other line"   
Simon switches lines.  
"Hello" said Simon.  
"Hey sweetie find us any good parties?" said Jewel.  
"Yeah I found us a huge party to go to"  
"I found one but it's a quieter type. We can go to whatever one you want, it's your choice"   
Said Jewel.  
"I'm up for something' different than usual lets go with Jim"  
"Ok cool pick me up at seven"  
"Ok bye"  
"Bye"  
Simon switches lines.  
"Ok Jim we'll meet you at seven-thirty"  
"Cool see ya then"  
"Yep"  
************************************************************************  
Simon pulls up at Jewel's aunts house. He gets out and rings the doorbell. Jewel answers in a halter-top and leather pants.  
"You look.............uh different but nice" said Simon.   
"I wasn't going for nice but a compliments a compliment."  
"So who's throwing this party?" asked Jewel.  
"Actually I don't know Jim said it should be good though" said Simon.  
"Well I guess that's fine but do you even know where it is"  
"Yeah Jim gave me directions"  
"Alright off we go," she says as they start the car"   
************************************************************************   
At about that same time Lucy and Annie are washing dishes.   
"Hey Mom we have this optional assignment in my summer course. The teacher is encouraging me to do it because it he says it would teach me a lot. We have to counsel someone and write about the whole experience."  
"That shouldn't be to hard you've always loved helping people."  
"Yeah I do but I want to help someone I know and really understand"  
************************************************************************  
"Glad you guys made it" said Jim.  
"Yeah we got a little lost on the way," said Simon.  
"Do you guys want anything to drink?"  
"Got any coke?"  
"Make that two," said Simon.   
After Jim came back with their drinks Jewel asked Jim to show her where the phone was. He did and she called Matt.  
"Hello Matt this is Simon's girlfriend Jewel"  
"Are you guys okay?"   
"Were both fine but were at a party and there's lots of drinking. They might put stuff our drinks so I was wondering if you could pick us up around one-thirty?"  
"Sure where are you?"  
She pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and reads him the address.  
"Thanks, well I better go find Simon bye."  
"Bye"  
**********************************************************************  
Four hours and eight cokes later a very drunk Simon and Jewel hed up to one of the bedrooms. Neither is thinking straight or this wouldn't be something they would do.   
If they were they would know they were about to make the biggest mistake of their lives.   
***********************************************************************  
Back at the Camden house Eric and Annie are reading on the couch. Annie breaks the silence.   
"I'm worried about Simon."  
"Simon knows we trust him he won't do anything stupid."  
"That's what we thought about Mary. I just have this horrible feeling that something is  
wrong."  
"Simon will be fine, relax Annie."   
"I hope your right honey."  
************************************************************************  
When Matt arrives at the party he knows something is wrong. There were beer bottles and people passed out on the floor everywhere. Finally he sees Simon's friend Jim.  
"Have you seen Simon and Jewel?"   
"I think they went up to one of the bedrooms"  
"And you let them go."  
"They didn't drink anything so I figured they knew what they were doing."  
Matt goes upstairs and throws open one of the bedroom doors. He finds them basking in the afterglow of what they have done. Simon's shirt is on backwards and Jewel's halter strap is untied. So it is obvious to Matt that they had sex. He is furious but he helps them into the car. Before he takes them into the house after they get home. He reties Jewel's strap and fixes Simon's shirt. He helps them onto the couch and Simon passes out not soon after Jewel falls asleep. The next day Eric finds them both on the couch with hangovers. He wants to yell but decides to wait till they feel better. Annie comes down next and finds Eric.  
"I was right something bad happened."  
"You were right but that's not important."  
"What should we do?"  
"Well this afternoon they are both going to be in more trouble than they have been in their lives."  
"The question is who brought them."  
"I did," Matt said as he walked into the kitchen. "Jewel called me last night when she got to the party. She said that there was a lot of drinking and even thought they were only having coke. She said she was worried they might put something in it. So she asked me to pick them up at one-thirty."  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Cause I didn't think it would be this bad."  
***********************************************************************  
That afternoon Simon and Jewel got a long lecture about not going places you knew weren't safe. Simon got grounded for two weeks and neither of them is allowed to go to parties without supervision for a long time. Then it was Matt's turn to give a lecture to Simon.   
"Simon I know"  
"Know what?"  
"That you guys had sex."  
"How do you know you weren't there."  
"Please Simon you were in a bedroom your clothes were on wrong and you were drunk. What else am I supposed to think?"  
"Your not going tell Mom and Dad are you?"  
"Not if you promise not to do it again until your older."  
"Deal"   
"Ok I got to go or I'm going to be late for work," Matt said as he got up to leave.  
"Hey Matt thanks"  
"For what?"  
"For caring about me"  
***********************************************************************  
July 23 2003  
It's four weeks later and no one has thought of the incident since. Except Jewel she notices her period is late. She wants to go to the store and buy a pregnancy test but she doesn't want to go alone. So she calls Lucy and asks her to go to the drug store with her. Lucy thinks they are grocery shopping but that's the last thing on the list.   
"Thanks for coming with me Luce."  
"No problem what are we shopping for?"  
"Well did Matt tell you what Simon and I did while we were drunk."  
"No."  
"Well how should I say this there's a chance I might be pregnant."  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Lucy practically yells.  
"Look I'm really sorry we didn't know they put beer in the pop. So we got drunk couldn't think straight and one thing led to another. Basically I am very sorry and I've never regretted anything more in my whole life."  
"I don't know what to say. Have you told Simon?"  
"No I figured if it's negative why worry him."  
"Good idea but you should tell him no matter what."  
"Don't tell your parents"  
"They don't know"  
"No Matt fixed our clothes so they couldn't tell"  
"They would have killed both of you."  
"I know that's why I'm glad I called Matt."  
So the girls buy the test, drive home and Jewel takes it. Then she comes out of the bathroom.  
"Oh Luce you tell me what it says I'm too nervous."  
"Oh my god Jewel I am so sorry it's positive."  
"I guess I kind of thought it would be."  
"You don't deserve this happening to you," Lucy says as she puts her arm around Jewel.  
"Did you know my Mom had me when she was fifteen. I guess it's genetic. Do you think Simon will dump me?"  
"No he loves you too much and he knows better than to do that."  
"Then what's going to happen?"  
"Maybe you'll get married."  
"I want him to marry me for love not because e we have a child."  
"He does love you but hey it's your choice."  
"I know," Jewel says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.  
"Do you want to go tell Simon?"  
Jewel nods her head.  
"Ok let's go"  
***********************************************************************  
They go into Simon's room and tell him the bad news. They're all crying and hugging when Matt comes in.  
"What's everybody so upset about?"  
"Matt come out of the room with me and I'll tell you," Lucy says.   
So Lucy and Matt go out of the room and close the door. They leave Simon and Jewel crying in each other's arms.  
"What's going on?"  
"Matt the worst thing, Jewel is pregnant. She told me at the store we bought a test and it came out positive."  
"Mom and Dad don't know do they"  
"No or they would be yelling and RIIIInnnnnnggggg, oh hey gotta get the phone."  
Lucy ran into her room and picked up the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Luce what's wrong you sound like you've been crying," Mary asked.  
"Long story but I'll tell you the short version. About four weeks ago Simon and Jewel went to a party and got drunk. They got drunk because someone put beer in their drinks. So while they were drunk they had sex and now Jewel's pregnant."  
"Oh my god, do Mom and Dad know?"  
"No and if they did they'd probably send him to Buffalo with you."  
"How are they handling it?"   
"Crying in each other's arms."  
"I'm flying down tonight"  
"Mary no, don't waste your money."  
"No, I'm coming I'm not gonna sit here on the other side of the country while this happens to my family. Tell Simon I love him and I'm coming home. Don't tell Mom and Dad till I get there. Love you Bye"  
"Bye"  
As soon as Lucy hangs up the phone Matt comes in.  
"Who was on the phone?"   
"Mary she said she's coming home because she can't stand not being here for this."  
"That's just great now everyone will know something's up. I'm gonna go talk to Simon."  
"Wait"  
"What"  
"Be nice Matt imagine if this happened to you would you rather someone yell and scream or try and understand?"  
"Fine I'll be nice."  
"Oh and Matt send Jewel in here."  
So Matt walks into Simon's room and sends Jewel to Lucy.  
"Simon I was going to yell at you for being stupid but Lucy said I should be nice. She also said I should try to understand what you're going through. Boy she's gonna make a great minister someday."  
"I know she knows exactly what to say to people."  
"Well Simon I wish I were like her right now so I knew what to say to you. I'll try though let's see. Simon, I never expected this to happen to anyone in my family. But it did and now I see how truly serious it is."   
"I never thought it would happen to anyone I knew either. Now that it is it feels like I'm living someone else's life. Like I can't screw up this bad."   
"Anyone can make the wrong choice but it takes a great person to make it right."  
"I'll try but there's not really anything I can do."  
"You could get married."  
"Us get married at seventeen."  
"It would save you the shame."  
"Hey Matt don't tell Mom and Dad. I'm still trying to understand that this is my life. I don't think I could handle what they'll do to me right now."  
"Come on Simon it's not that bad ok maybe it is. Anyway it'll be easier if you have a better attitude."  
"Matt how can you say that you have know idea what it feels like to be me."  
"You're right, but guess what I used to. I used to know everything you were going through. If you came to me I would know what to say to make you feel better. I was a good older brother but now Simon; I have no clue what to say. I know that now you're gonna come to me with things I never went through. Now you get to grow up so soon I bet you'll be giving Sam and David better advice than I ever gave you."  
"You know what Matt thanks but this is one thing you can't fix."  
"Look Simon I gotta go help Mom with dinner if you need to talk more come and get me."  
***********************************************************************  
While Matt and Simon are having there talk Lucy and Jewel have one too.  
"Hey Luce Matt said you wanted to talk to me."  
"Yeah come sit down, Lucy says as she offers her a seat on the bed. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about how you're feeling."  
"Well I just can't believe this is happening. Part of me thinks someone is playing a trick on me and another part says no you really screwed up and now you have to live with it. Then there's this little part that just wants to end it all and die. Even though it would hurt Simon and that's one thing I would never want to do. I guess I already hurt him though."  
"Don't listen to that part your right if you died it would hurt Simon a lot more than this."  
"I know but sometimes it gets so strong I just wanna do something to punish myself for doing this to him."   
"You did nothing but love him the only ones are to blame are the ones who messed with your drinks. I mean if you wouldn't have done it right."  
Jewel says nothing.  
"Right," Lucy repeats.  
"We were talking about it."  
"So it's really the beers fault. You never did anything to hurt Simon. You both love each other and would never hurt one another."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Now do you feel better?"  
"A little thanks Lucy."  
"All I did was show you a better perspective that's nothing."  
"It means a lot to me."  
The girls hug and walk out of the room and Lucy drives Jewel home.  
***********************************************************************  
The very next day Simon and Jewel went out for lunch. They had a good time and Jewel even smiled. When they got home though their happiness was once again ruined. Mary, and a very furious Eric and Annie were waiting for them as soon as they shut the front door.  
"Simon what's going on? I know something is and Mary you're here because of it. No one will tell me but Ruthie said to ask you."  
"Mr. Camden something else happened at the party when we were drunk. Ordinarily we know better," said Jewel.  
"It's all my fault Dad if I hadn't chosen for us to go to the party then this never would have happened,"   
"I don't care whose fault it is I want to know what happened."  
"Dad I'll tell you," said Mary.  
"I can tell him Mary"  
"Come on Simon you're both practically in tears."  
"I'll tell him and Dad you can't be too hard on them because they've been through enough, Lucy said. Well when Simon and Jewel were at the party they had sex and now Jewel is pregnant."  
There is a long silence and finally Eric speaks.  
"I don't know what to say. Every time one of you kids have gotten in trouble I have always been able to punish you and lecture you. This is something I have no clue about. If you had done drugs then I would have known what to say but this. All I can say is I'm very disappointed in you Simon. You went to a party even though you knew it would be wild. Worse you took someone else endangering you both. Honestly I don't know what to do."  
"Dad I am so worried. We went to this party looking for a good time and we got a lifelong responsibility. I can't do this seventeen year olds aren't supposed to have kids. They're supposed to have fun and hang out. Next year when everyone else goes out we'll be taking care of a kid. It isn't fair," Simon said while tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Simon sweetie look on the bright side. While everyone else is on dates we won't have to wait to see each other. We'll always have each other," Jewel says as she hugs Simon closer.  
Another silence then Annie speaks.  
"Simon we are both disappointed in you. We don't approve of your actions but we will help you out with anything you need."  
"Thank you both so much for trying to understand. We're very sorry for any pain we have caused you," Jewel said.  
"We love you both very much and no matter what happens we will always try to help," Annie replies.   
They all get up and hug.  
************************************************************************  
About a month later Jewel's aunt comes back from vacation. She is waiting for Jewel when she gets home from the doctor.  
"Jewel Anderson where have you been?"  
"Simon took me to the doctor"  
"Why did you need to go to the doctor you look fine."  
"Well Aunt Joan um I'm pregnant."  
"Why you slutty bitch" she said angrily.  
She punched Jewel in the face.  
"Pack your bags and get out. Your a good for nothing low life just like your Mother."  
"Your wrong I'm not like my Mother how dare you compare me to her. I don't do drugs I don't steal this is the only bad thing in my life. Simon's family is accepting this and you aren't even trying to. God I can't take this I'm leaving now."  
She storms out the door and slams it behind her. Then she starts running to the only person she has left in the world, Simon. When she finally reaches the doorstep she stops before she knocks. She pulls a hair clip out of her pocket and pins her hair over her eye.  
"There, she says, now no one can tell"  
She knocks on the door and Eric answers.  
"Hi Mr. Camden can I come in and talk to Simon for a minute?"  
"Sure I'll get him Simon you have a visitor," he yells up to Simon.  
Simon comes downstairs and sees Jewel. She walks in and Eric closes the door.  
"What do you need?"  
"To talk"  
"Do you wanna talk in my room?"  
"Yeah"  
So they walk up to Simon's room he closes the door and sits on the bed.  
"What's wrong?"  
Jewel takes out her hair clip and Simon sees her eye.  
"Who did this to you?"  
"My aunt I told her and she flipped. She punched me and kicked me out. Simon I have nowhere to go I'm scared," Jewel says as she starts to cry.  
Simon pulls Jewel down onto the bed next to him and pulls her closer until her head is touching his chest and her tears are wetting his shirt.  
"Don't cry everything's going to be ok now'  
"You sound so convincing I almost believe you, but where will I live?"  
'You can live with us I know my parents would let you. First though we need to put some ice on your eye."  
"That sounds nice."  
So they walk downstairs to the kitchen but along the way they run into Annie.  
"Jewel what happened?"  
"My aunt punched me when I told her about everything."  
"Why?"  
"Because she hates me the only reason I was living with her is because she's my only family. She kicked me out and now I have nowhere to go."  
"That's horrible"  
"Excuse me Mom we have to go get some ice for her eye."  
So they go to the kitchen and Annie goes to find Eric. She finds him at his desk.  
"Eric I want you to see something."  
She leads him to just outside the kitchen so he can see Simon and Jewel. Jewel has just taken the ice of her eye and starts crying. She buries her head in Simon's shoulder. He is holding her trying to give her a feeling of safety.  
"Oh Eric I wish we could help them they look so sad."  
"I know but I can't think of anything we can do."  
There is a moment of silence then Annie speaks.  
"Eric I've got an idea. What if we fix up the attic for her."  
"That's a great idea let's tell them.  
So Eric and Annie fix up the attic and Jewel moves in within a couple of days.  
************************************************************************  
February 28 2004  
One day seven months later Simon takes Jewel to the doctor. As they are driving back Simon breaks the silence.  
"Jewel"  
"What?"  
Well a while ago Matt and I were talking and he was telling me that I had to do the right thing. So here goes Jewel will you marry me?"  
"Oh baby I'd love to but only if you love me, she said as Simon slips a beautiful ring with a diamond heart in the center on her finger. Oh my god Simon it's beautiful but how did you get such an expensive ring."  
"Well I've been saving for a motorcycle but you're more important to me."  
"When did you know you loved me?"  
"Hmm let me think. I think it was when we were supposed to go to that concert together. Remember we had second row seats then I got sick. Even though it was your favorite group you stayed with me. I asked you why and do you remember what you said?"  
"I said I'd rather spend the time with someone I loved then anyone else. Then I fed you chicken soup and laid next to you till you fell asleep."  
"What about you when did you know you loved me?"  
"Let me think a sec. Ok I got it, remember when we went to homecoming. Well that night we got a hotel room. When we got up there though I told you I wasn't ready and wanted to wait a while. You said fine. You confessed to me that you weren't exactly ready yourself but you thought that was what we were supposed to do. So we stayed up all night talking pouring our souls out to each other. That's when I first knew I loved you."  
"We had so much fun but we had a hard time convincing my parents that was all we did. One of my other favorite memories is my sixteenth birthday. Do you still have that chocolate sweet kiss?"  
"I don't know why don't you check and see."  
They both lean in for a kiss but Simon's elbow moves the steering wheel the car swerves and crashes into a tree.  
************************************************************************  
Eric and Annie are sitting on the couch watching the news after cleaning up after dinner. Eric starts talking to Annie.  
"Weren't Simon and Jewel supposed eat dinner with us?"  
"Yeah but I haven't seen them since they went to the doctor this morning."  
"Maybe they went shopping?"  
"Maybe"  
Just then a report on a car crash comes on.  
"Today a car crashed into a tree in Glen Oak, the car held to local teenagers. They have been identified as Simon Camden and Jewel Anderson. They were taken to the Glen Oak hospital around noon."  
"Eric that's them"  
"I know we have to get to the hospital. Luce we have to go somewhere your in charge."  
"Ok come back soon."  
************************************************************************  
About fifteen minutes later Annie and Eric arrive at the hospital. They walk up to the front desk.  
"Hi I'm Eric Camden those teenagers you brought in from the crash can we see them. It's my son and his girlfriend.  
"Room 624 third floor"  
"Thank you," Eric says right before they bolt for the elevator. Once on the third floor they explain to the doctor who they are. Then after some paper work they are allowed to see them.   
"Hey kids what happened?"  
"Well Dad on the way back I proposed and now we're engaged."  
"Oh that's wonderful," said Annie.  
"Well then we were talking and we tried to kiss each other and Simon's arm bumped the steering wheel. The car swerved and we crashed into a tree."  
"Are you two going to be okay?" asked Annie.  
"Were fine just cuts and bruises but there is some bad news," said Simon.  
"Tomorrow I have to have another ultrasound because the doctor says the crash might have killed the baby."  
"I'm sure the baby will be fine," Annie said reassuringly.  
"We have to leave now we'll be back tomorrow," Eric says.  
"Bye," Simon and Jewel say together.  
"Bye"  
As soon as they leave Jewel turns to Simon and smiles.  
"So was it chocolate sweet?"  
"Sweeter than chocolate."  
"Oh your making me blush"  
"Sorry"  
For a long time they sit there silently holding hands looking at each other.  
"Time to go to bed lights out in half an hour" the nurse says as she comes in the room. Then she leaves the room Jewel goes over to her bed picks up the phone and dials.  
"Hi can I talk to Lucy?"  
"Yeah just a second Lucy phone," says Ruthie.  
"Got it, Hello"  
"Hey Luce did your parents tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"I am so happy Simon and I are engaged."  
"That's so great but where are you?"  
"Well we tried to kiss while driving so we're celebrating in the hospital."  
"Smart"  
"Yeah I know but I 'm happy so what."  
"This is so cool when you guys get home we can start planning."  
"I gotta get off the phone soon cause of lights out."  
"I should probably go too"  
"Luce can I tell you something?"  
"Sure"  
"Well the doctors doing a check tomorrow but they think that the crash might have killed the baby."  
"Oh Jewel I'm so sorry"  
"I know it's weird when I found out I was going to have the baby I wanted to kill myself. Now I might not and I feel like after all this it's almost as bad as to lose the baby. Luce will you come with me because if it's true then I don't want Simon to have to be there."  
"Sure I don't have anything to do"  
"Thanks gotta go bye"  
"Bye"  
************************************************************************  
The next morning Simon and Jewel were released from the hospital and Lucy took Jewel to her appointment. Afterwards they sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them the answer.  
"Well I'm very sorry Jewel but the baby was strangled by his umbilical cord. We need to schedule an operation to take the baby out."  
"Ok," Jewel said meekly.  
So Lucy and Jewel walk out of the doctor's office and get in the car.  
"Lucy why is this happening to me? I mean what did I ever do to deserve this?"  
"I don't know. I know this though everything has a reason for happening. It either happens to teach you something or maybe you weren't supposed to have the baby."   
"I guess but that doesn't make it any less worse."   
So when they got home and told everybody once again the house is upset. That night Simon goes up to bed but before he falls asleep he makes a wish. Simon's wish was to go back to the day it started wiser and ready to make the right choice.  
************************************************************************  
"Simon wake up," Ruthie says as she shakes him.   
"Ruthie leave me alone I'm trying to sleep"  
"Not anymore you aren't Mom said you have to get ready for church."  
"It isn't Sunday"  
"Yes it is Sunday June 24"  
"Oh my god that is so cool it was all a dream. A dream I'll remember forever it taught me that every choice no matter how small affects your whole life. I gotta make the right choice this time."  
"Whatever Simon just gets ready."   
"Simon are you getting ready for church?" Annie asked him.  
"Yeah I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."  
***********************************************************************  
After choice Simon called Jewel like he had called Jewel like he had in the dream. This time though when she asked what they were doing he said.  
"Well actually I was thinking we could give my parents a break and baby-sit. That way they could go out."  
"Oh you are such a nice guy. I'd love to help you baby-sit."  
"Cool come over around seven-thirty"  
So instead of going to the party like they had in Simon's dream. They babysat therefore avoiding the consequences of making the wrong choice.  
  
  
  



End file.
